unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isen
Isen is a student of Wellston High and one of the most capable school journalists. Appearance Isen has unkempt amber hair that is dark at base and bittersweet eyes. While attending school, he wears the Wellston school uniform without a tie. In Chapter 45 he wore a denim jacket over a blue t-shirt and artichoke cargo shorts. When using his ability, Isen's eyes glow an amber hue. His speech bubbles are amber. Gallery Personality As a school journalist, once Isen is assigned an intriguing topic, he is dedicated to his research and aims to make his story the top story. During the interview with John, he was thought to be taking many notes. However, it was revealed to be a drawing of him standing over a squashed Blyke, and showing off his muscles for Remi, revealing he has a crush on her. However, he is also a huge gossip and has been known to spread rumours like wildfire. He may also be slightly perverted as also known for stalking girls from other schools. History First Day Isen was seen in class when John first introduced himself. He and his classmates witnessed Elaine shun the "cripple". Chapter 7 Later that day, Isen managed to get news that Wellston was serving its famous Triple Chocolate Cake and told Blyke.Chapter 20 Project Partners Isen and Blyke were partners in a literary analysis project. Chapter 36 Plot Beginning During his third-year in Wellston, Isen lent Blyke his pen, but later regretted it when his friend broke the clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began to chew them out, furious that they caused so much racket while classes were still in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while they were trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing when the Doc bashed both their foreheads together, and stayed quiet afterwards. Chapter 6 Investigation The day after Turf War against Agwin, Isen startled the Jack with an overdramatic greeting. The two proceeded with their usual banter before Blyke bragged that he saw Seraphina in action. Awed and jealous that Blyke witnessed the legendary Ace in action, Isen comments that Agwin's team must have been wiped out, only for Blyke to accidentally say something he wasn't meant to. After realizing that Blyke had a secret, Isen was able to get him to spill the beans about Seraphina turning on Arlo. Isen promised Blyke that he would not tell anyone else about this secret. Chapter 18 However, Isen did not keep his mouth shut for long, as Remi found out about the incident after hearing the whole school talk about it. Chapter 23 Sometime after spreading his rumour, Isen is ordered by Arlo to stalk and find information about John. Despite Isen's initial lack of interest in the topic, Arlo forced him to do the assignment and keep his mouth shut. Isen later witnessed John defeating Krolik Chapter 24 and sat on a flight of stairs recalling his interviews with Gavin, Crail, Lin, and Doctor Darren. While nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary when Isen racked his brain for gathered information, John's recent fight with Krolik made him realize that John was nothing like how others described him. Hoping to gather more information, Isen forced John to be interviewed. Chapter 25 Initially, Isen politely asked his questions under the guise that he was interviewing him for a newspaper story, but got more aggressive as he started to see the inconsistencies between John's claims and his actions. During the interview, Isen finds that in fact John was not homeschooled like he claimed but actually went to New Bostin High School. Chapter 26 After the interview, Isen researched New Bostin High School in the library and found an image of Class 2-B. Isen recognized John and noticed that he had an authoritative look to him, due to his messy hair and confident eyes. Forgetting to keep quiet about his research, Isen showed Blyke the photo. When Isen was asked about his sudden interest in John, he remembered his promise to Arlo and dropped the subject. He and Blyke were later caught by the school librarian for talking loudly.Chapter 27 After presenting his findings to Arlo the latter asked him to stop following John and said that he himself would take care of the remainder of the investigation. However even though he was warned by Arlo not to follow John, Isen continued his research and noticed how John was becoming more like his former self.Chapter 45 True Colours Isen later saw Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker pushing around John in the yard. Observing from a window, he witnessed the ensuing fight as well as John's flashing eyes, realizing that John is in fact not a cripple. He also saw Arlo saving John and deduced that John is someone important.Chapter 41 When Arlo found out that Isen was following him and continuing his investigation from his blue-haired friend, he hunted the reporter down and forced him to make a deal: Isen had to finish his article on John in two weeks, just when Seraphina was due to return from her suspension, as well as give Arlo more information. For that, Arlo would let him do what he wants as well as guarantee him the top story in the school newspaper. about John.]] Uncertain if the deal is a good one, Isen began research on John in the common room of the school dormitory. However he was interrupted by Blyke, who congratulated him on the front page article. His friend voiced his concerns about Remi, who had changed since her brother's death. Isen then suggests that the two of them take her out to the mall over the weekend to cheer her up. Just after Blyke left, Isen continued with his research and was shocked to find John's real ability, tier, and level. Isen was also appalled to find that John was expelled for use of 'excessive' violence even though John had such a powerful ability. Isen then became unsure if publishing an article about John's true nature was a good idea and unsuccessfully tried to stop Arlo's plan of exposing John.Chapter 46 Trio Trouble Isen kept his promise with Blyke and even purchased three tickets to the movie Siren's Lament reasoning that "Chicks dig romances these days". While Blyke and Remi messed around with some volleyballs in U-Mart, Isen was debating whether to buy a titanium clip fountain pen or a gel-grip pen; he had to choose quickly as Blyke impatiently threw a volleyball at his head. Out of the three, Isen cried the most during the movie. In hopes to win an easy prize, Isen dragged Remi into getting her ability gauged while Blyke paid the Vendor. While he was initially disappointed with the prize, he and Blyke confronted the Ability Gauge Vendor when Remi found the transmitter in her prize. When the Vendor tried to justify himself, Isen's Hunter ability revealed that the Vendor was lying. Before Isen was able to turn the Vendor in however, he was stopped by a smoke-bomb.Chapter 48 After Blyke cleared the smoke, Isen was able to relocate the runaway Vendor and the trio gave chase, breaking a wall in the process. After locating the Vendor on a motorcycle with his invisible accomplice, Isen attempted to chase the criminals, but was stopped when a semi-truck was about to run him over. Isen was able to stop the truck, but had to apologize to its driver. Unfortunately, Isen and Blyke were taken into Payton's custody. After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Isen proceeded to mockingly stick his tongue out. While Payton was gone Isen thought about breaking his handcuffs but decided against it after listening to Remi talk about high-tiers being like cripples. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed EMBER's connection to the authorities with Blyke and Remi. Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce them to the idea that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended upon Payton's return and he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement before leaving.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Blyke and Isen were reading the school newspaper and were surprised that the top story was about the trio causing a bomb threat. Isen himself was a little miffed that his story did not make front page. The duo were then called to see Headmaster Vaughn along with Remi, and they merely stood quietly while Remi explained the entire situation. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class.Chapter 52 Aftermath While Blyke and Isen were walking out of class, with the former bragging that the lecture was easy to understand, the two overheard other students talking about Arlo's recent injuries. Immediately, Isen already had a hunch on what happened Arlo and mentally scolded Wellston's King for not heeding his warning. Blyke did not believe that Arlo could lose and told Isen to simply dismiss it as a rumour.Chapter 59 Isen witnessed John get beaten by a pair of bullies and noticed that John was acting very confrontational with them. Before the conflict escalates however Isen intervened and the two run off in fear. John did not appreciate his help and smacked his hand away when he asked if he was alright. John gets up and walks away, leaving Isen to think to himself that he needs to keep him calm until Seraphina comes back.Chapter 61 Isen also witnessed John bump into Arlo yet again, prompting a hostile reaction from Arlo's Blue-Haired Friend. Isen witnessed Arlo stop his friend from attack John and expressed that he wanted to write an article on both John and Arlo fighting, but had to surpress his urges as he valued his life.Chapter 62 Rage During Remi's obsession with EMBER, Isen was tasked with analyzing said organization's movements.Chapter 78 Not long after John moved into the school dormitories, Isen asked the tired and irritated Blyke for the identity of the roommate-----and promptly spit his milk after getting his answer. However, as he continued to listen to Blyke rant about his new roommate, Isen suggested to "take it easy on him." Unfortunately for Isen, this only drew more suspicion from Blyke, who was aware that he was stalking and looking up old photos of John. His sudden defense of John made Blyke even more suspicious and Isen realized that there was only one way out of this...by spitting milk into his friend's face. Bolting away from the enraged redhead, Isen ran off, claiming he was late for a club meeting. Bonus Episodes Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation.Bonus Episode Levels and Tiers Isen, Remi and Blyke were all seen playing cards during Uru-chan's presentation on abilities.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Hunter: Hunter grants Isen a wide range of abilities he can use to track down and capture targets. Some abilities include x-ray vision, telescopic vision, and strength enhancement strong enough to stop a semi-truckChapter 49 or send people flying through a solid wall.Chapter 1 In addition, Isen is also a capable school journalist and can find any sort of information on anyone, according to Arlo.Chapter 24 Intelligence While his actual performance in school is unknown, Isen is a very analytical person who can deduce information with existing evidence as shown with his research on John. Relationships * Blyke: Blyke and Isen seem to be good friends/frenemies and are often seen hanging out. He, Blyke, and Remi appear to be a trio of sorts. * Arlo: Arlo is Isen's superior and was the one who assigned him to find information on John. Like all other students in Wellston, Isen fears Arlo. * Remi: While Isen is rarely seen hanging out with Remi, it is obvious that he and Remi are friends. One could infer that Isen likes Remi, but he has does nothing to prove this. * Seraphina: Like many students, Isen views Seraphina with awe as she is the strongest student in the school. He is shown to be envious that Blyke got to witness Seraphina in action. Quotes *(On Blyke breaking his pen) "You idiot... I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!" *(Being dragged to the infirmary with Blyke by Doctor Darren) We're so screwed... Notes & Trivia * The name 'Isen' means 'iron'. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎